


Storyboard

by canticle



Series: Pegoryu Week 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUJI MY SWEET AND BEAUTIFUL BOY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canticle/pseuds/canticle
Summary: You got: Ryuji’s Birthday Board!





	Storyboard

 

**You got: Ryuji’s Birthday Board!**

**Item description: a large corkboard trimmed in yellow ribbon, with additional yellow ribbons criss-crossing the entire surface in diagonals. The ribbons are pinned to the board with thumbtacks at even intervals, creating diamonds of open space between them. There are several photographs and items of memorabilia tucked into the ribbons or pinned to the cork. Big glossy yellow letters tacked to the top edge of the board proclaim it to be “Ryu-kun’s B-day Bo rd!” The ‘a’ in Board has disappeared to places unknown.**

**> examine: old polaroid** **  
** _ [The oldest photograph on the board by far, a once-folded polaroid of the variety that prints out of the camera for an instant memento. It’s grainy and faded, but there are two figures still visible— a tall man with dark, spiky hair, and an infant wearing a “I’m 1!” bib sitting in a high chair. There is a round, mangled single-layer chocolate cake sitting on the tray in front of the infant, who has a fistful of said cake in one raised hand and a blissfully chocolate-smeared grin. The man is also smeared with chocolate and also grinning. The resemblance is uncanny. The man is not in any other photograph on the board.] _

**> examine: amusement park ticket** ****  
_ [A ticket stub for Dome Town, dated 2006. Slightly greasy.] _ __  
__  
**> examine: friendship bracelet** ****  
_ [A frayed friendship bracelet made from knotted embroidery floss in bold, clashing colors. It’s soiled but still mostly whole. One end of the tie has been cut short, as if it was cut off of someone’s wrist.] _ __  
__  
**> examine: omomori** ****  
_ [A shrine charm made of cream-colored cloth and embroidered with gold and yellow thread. Inside is a token for good health. It’s tied with a sea-green cord.] _ __  
__  
**> examine: glossy photograph** ****  
_ [A 4x6 photograph of a woman and a young boy in the park, sitting on a blanket spread under a tree. Between them is a picnic basket overflowing with food. The woman is wearing a cream-colored dress and a white shawl. There are dark circles under her eyes but she beams at the camera as if in this moment she is elated beyond belief. The boy is wearing a collared shirt and a nice pair of shorts, and is lifting a cupcake out of the basket. There is avarice in his eyes; it’s not hard to imagine what happens after the photograph is taken.] _ __  
__  
**> examine: broken keychain** **  
** __ [A scuffed and cracked keychain of a calico cat with one paw raised. The keychain is printed on both sides; however the backside has a date carved into the plastic. It reads “3/7/1x”. The last number is unreadable.]

**> examine: grainy photograph** **  
** _ [A photograph of decent quality, if poor resolution. Several young children crowd around a small rectangular table, all in several different stages of disarray. All of them wear colorful conical hats. One of them, a blonde girl with her hair in twintails, is making a face at a second, a boy, the focus of the photograph, who stands in front of a small but neat cake with twelve candles arranged on it. The boy is making a face back at her. There’s a pair of roller skates tied by the laces looped around his neck. There is also another strand around his neck, but it’s unclear what it’s attached to. An alarming mascot looms just barely out of focus in the left corner of the photograph.] _

**> examine: gachapon trinkets** **  
** _ [Several plastic toys that look like they could have come from a gachapon machine are glued to the top and sides of the board. They vary in size and shape— a few tiny robot figures, a pokéball, a sticky hand that has somehow retained its stickiness over the years.] _

**> examine: worm on a string** ****  
_ [It’s a worm on a string.] _ __  
__  
**> examine: chopsticks** __  
_ [A pair of chopsticks are shoved haphazardly between a ribbon and the board. They’re shaped like green and red lightsabers. One of them is slightly chipped.] _ __  
__  
**> examine: fish** **  
** __ [A small ceramic fish, painted to look like a carp. It has a small paper tag attached to the tail with string that reads “14.6 cm”. In tiny cramped handwritten letters someone has annotated “Average, but that’s okay, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”]

**> examine: flat coin** **  
** _ [An embossed decorative coin, flattened and elongated in a machine. The coin reads “Destinyland Tokyo.” There is no date.] _

**> examine: themed photograph** **  
** _ [A large photograph with a “Tokyo Aquarium” border. There is a woman and a boy of middle school age holding hands while standing in front of the dolphin tank. Both are wearing “Tokyo Aquarium” t-shirts. The woman is wearing a hat in the shape of a jellyfish. The boy is wearing a hat in the shape of a shark, and has a stuffed shark wedged tightly under his free arm. Both look tired, but both are smiling.] _

**> examine: necklace** **  
** _ [A necklace with a thin, fine chain. At the end is half of a broken heart that reads “B E S T” in big bubble letters.] _

**> examine: movie ticket** **  
** _ [A ticket to a movie theater in Shibuya. There’s liquid damage on the ticket, rendering the time, date, and title all but unreadable.] _

**> examine: photo strip** **  
** _ [A long, thin photo strip comprised of four photos. In the first are several teens crammed into a booth made for half their number. All of them are squished together— there are two blonds, one brunette, one blue-haired boy, and one black haired boy. The blond boy is squished cheek-to-cheek between the blonde girl and the black-haired boy. Everyone is beaming. The second photo contains the same teens, though all of them are making goofy faces. The blonde girl has two fingers up behind the blond boy’s head. The brunette looks wide-eyed and startled. The blue-haired boy is taking up almost a third of the picture as he leans toward the camera with an intent expression. The third picture contains only the blond boy and the black-haired boy; the black-haired boy has a hand raised, as if he’s reaching out to cup the blond’s face. His expression is intent. The blond looks startled. The fourth picture is blurred, as if in motion. The blond and the black-haired boy are kissing. There are arms reaching through the booth door, and several hands hooked into the blond’s collar and onto his arms.] _

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I FEEL LIKE THIS IS REALLY WEIRD AND EXPERIMENTAL AND WOULD HAVE WORKED REALLY WELL AS ART BUT.......MY FINGERS ONLY KNOW THE LETTERS.........THANK YOU FOR READING ANYWAY ILY.....


End file.
